Uma história feliz
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Uma história de sorrisos, mãos entrelaçadas e juras de amor eterno. Uma história com um final feliz? Acima de tudo uma história de amor...


**Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for**

(No passado, nós tivemos muito porque lutar)  
**We had a dream, we had a plan**

(Nós tínhamos um sonho, nós tínhamos um plano)  
**Sparks in the air, we spread a lot of envy**

(Faíscas no ar, nós espalhámos muita inveja)  
**Didn't have to care once upon a time**

(Não tínhamos de nos importar no passado)

"_- Draco…_

_- Diz…_

_- Diz-me que isto não é um sonho!_

_- Isto não é um sonho!_

_Eu sentia-a suspirar e abracei-a por trás colocando os meus braços em volta da sua cintura. Os seus olhos castanhos fitavam o horizonte e o sol que nascia ao fundo. Estávamos apenas os dois ali em cima, e apesar de por todo o castelo haver uma grande agitação, tudo parecia silencioso. Poderia haver pessoas a correr de um lado para o outro, choros, risos, feridos com dores, pessoas que cantavam de alivio. Havia varinhas que agitavam no ar e pedras que se moviam e davam de novo ao castelo aquilo que sempre foi. Havia muito a fazer mas eu sabia que o mais importante já tinha sido feito… A guerra acabara, e ambos estávamos os vivos. Eu sabia que seria julgado, mas sabia também que ela estaria ao meu lado. O Potter ia ajudar… Ele não concordou muito quando descobriu que estávamos juntos, muito menos o Weasley… mas acho que o Potter foi mais sensato. _

_- Hermione…_

_- Hum…_

_- Estás feliz…?_

_Ela sorriu e virou-se para mim. Eu não larguei os braços da sua cintura e ela colocou os seus no meu pescoço._

_- Não podia estar mais…_

_Eu olhei-lhe nos olhos castanhos e sorri. Quando os nossos lábios se tocaram eu soube, que aquela sim era a nossa verdadeira paz."_

**Remember when I swore**

(Lembra-te quando eu jurei)  
**My love is never ending**

(Que o meu amor nunca acabaria)  
**And you and I will never die**

(E que tu e eu nunca morreríamos)  
**Remember when I swore**

(Lembra-te quando eu jurei)  
**We had it all**

(Nós tínhamos tudo)

"_Ela estava linda. O vestido branco que arrojava pelo chão. A tiara da minha família nos seus cabelos presos num leve rolo que segurava o véu. O rosto de anjo que sorria para mim… Eu apenas olhava para ela, porque eu sabia que ali éramos das poucas pessoas felizes. Não estava ali muita gente, mas eu duvidava que excluindo nós dois, alguém ali se sentisse mesmo feliz com tudo aquilo. Mas de qualquer forma isso não importava. Nunca mais importaria… E quando ela chegou junto a mim e me deu a mão, eu sorri. Senti as lágrimas quase caírem mas controlei-as no meu rosto. A cerimónia prosseguia mas as palavras do velho homem que falava pareciam apenas um murmúrio longínquo para mim. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela… Para a sua beleza, para o sorriso no seu rosto e para o olhar concentrado com que ouvia cada palavra tal como fazia na escola. _

_- Draco Hiperyon Malfoy, aceita Hermione Jean Granger como sua legitima esposa, e promete amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que um dia a morte vos separe?_

_Eu sorri – Sim, aceito!_

_- Hermione Jean Granger, aceita Draco Hiperyon Malfoy como seu legitimo esposo, e promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que um dia a morte vos separe?_

_Ela sorriu – Sim, eu aceito!_

_O velho homem sorriu e o Weasley choramingou ao fundo._

_- Assim vos declaro… Marido e Mulher!_

_Todos bateram palmas ainda que a contra gosto. E então eu beijei-a feliz. Agora éramos um do outro… para todo o sempre!"_

**I'll sail away, it's time to leave**

(Vou navegar para longe, é tempo de ir)  
**Rainy days, are yours to keep**

(Dias chuvosos são teus para guardares)  
**I'll fade away, the night is calling my name**

(Eu vou desaparecer, a noite está a chamar o meu nome)  
**You will stay, I'll sail away**

(Tu vais ficar, eu vou navegar para longe)

" – _Onde vamos Draco?_

_Eu ria enquanto a conduzia pelas salas até ao enorme jardim da mansão. Ela tinha os olhos tapados por uma fita de cetim vermelho que combinava com o vestido que eu lhe tinha comprado para aquela noite. Quando chegámos ao sitio certo eu retirei-lhe a venda e ela suspirou. Eu nunca a tinha trazido àquele sito do jardim. Tinha sido um local que eu tinha descoberto em criança dado que aquele jardim mais parecia um mundo. Era em forma de circulo, rodeado todo ele por altas sebes e arvores cujas folhas caiam como grinaldas para o chão. Havia um pequeno lago no meio e por cima tábuas de madeira branca magnificamente pintadas e esculpidas com o brasão dos Malfoys sustentavam as heras que corriam o local. Lâmpadas mágicas haviam sido penduradas nas árvores e uma mesa com uma toalha vermelha e cadeiras de luxo esperava-nos a um canto. _

_Ela sorriu para mim de lágrimas nos olhos e eu estendi-lhe a mão conduzindo-a. Sentei-a primeiro no pequeno muro que rodeava o lago e ela molhou a mão na água cristalina enquanto eu me sentava._

_- É lindo!_

_- É um local especial…_

_- Qual é a razão?_

_- A razão?_

_Eu tinha percebido a pergunta mas fingi parecer ignorante á sua questão._

_- Sim porquê tudo isto Draco? O jantar, este local, a surpresa…?_

_Eu sorri admirando o seu típico rosto de quem tentava analisar uma questão incrivelmente complicada. Entrelacei os meus dedos no seus…_

_- Tu foste a única… a única que me fez mudar. A única que eu realmente amei… E há algo que eu desejo muito…_

_Ela acenou com a cabeça como que me incentivando a prosseguir…_

_- Eu gostaria de ter filhos contigo Hermione. Uma prova pura do nosso amor._

_O seu rosto parecia impassível e quando eu me preparava para uma explosão, sobre trabalho, carreira, dinheiro, tempo a dispensar… ela sorriu docemente e sussurrou-me ao ouvido:_

_- Porque não começamos a trabalhar para isso agora mesmo?"_

**Once upon a time we used to burn candles**

(No passado nós costumávamos acender velas)  
**We had a place to call a home**

(Nós tínhamos um sítio para chamar de casa)  
**The dream that we lived**

(O sonho que nós vivemos)  
**Was better than divine**

(Foi melhor que divino)  
**Every day was like a gift**

(Cada dia era como um presente)  
**Once upon a time**

(No passado)

" – _Amor…?_

_Ela vinha em passos de lã como que me temendo acordar. Eu sorri para ela carinhosamente e chamei-a para junto do sofá. Tinha adquirido o péssimo hábito de dormir no sofá á tarde… O David sempre ria dizendo que eu estava a ficar velho. A pequena Cissy era mais simpática… limitava-se a vir dormir ao meu lado para grande desespero da mãe. _

_Mas agora a casa estava silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa. David e Cissy não eram mais pequenas crianças. David já estava no seu 5ºano em Hogwarts e Cissy entrara este ano no 2ºano. Eles estavam a crescer a cada dia que nós envelhecíamos. Observei o rosto de Hermione e sorri. Já se via nela as rugas e os traços da idade. Eu provavelmente estava piro embora ela sempre parecesse linda aos meus olhos. Eu era feliz e duvidada que muitos o conseguissem ser como eu. Eu tinha uma mulher linda, que eu amava tanto como ela me amava. Tínhamos ambos empregos bons e tínhamos contraído uma vasta riqueza. Alem disso tinha dois filhos lindos. David tinha 16 anos e era alto, cabelo castanho e pele clara, olhos azuis-claros como os meus. Era um Gryffindor orgulhoso de si mesmo, corajoso e leal. No entanto tinha herdado o meu jeito para os pequenos sarilhos na escola e notas medianas. Cissy não podia ser mais diferente. Corpinho franzino, olhos cor de mel e cabelos loiros platinados aos caracóis. Sltyherin de orgulho, ambiciosa, no entanto doce. Além disso tinha herdado uma inteligência fantástica. Eu divertia-me com os meus filhos e com as diferenças que eles mostravam. Aquela casa parecia a guerra nas férias. _

_Abafei um riso e Hermione sorriu. Não foram precisas palavras para ela sabe o que me assolava a mente. Nós conseguíamos ler-nos um ao outro sem precisarmos de Oclumânçia. Dei-lhe a mão e ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Adormecemos os dois…_

**No reason to lie**

(Não há razão para mentir)  
**No need to pretend**

(Não há razão para fingir)  
**I'm greatful to die**

(Eu estou agradecido por morrer)  
**To live once again**

(Para viver mais uma vez)  
**I'm fearless to fly **

(Eu não tenho medo de voar)  
**And reach for the end**

(E alcançar o fim)

"_Se eu pudesse parar o seu choro eu fazia-o. Eu não queria que ela sofresse, eu não queria que David e Cissy sofressem. Mas eles já eram adultos, pessoas fortes e formadas. David já era casado e eu em breve seria bisavô. Era um Auror de renome no Ministério. Cissy era demasiado independente para se casar mas era agora chaser nas Holyead Harpies. Eles seriam fortes, mas Hermione… Hermione iria sofrer mais. E eu gostaria de acabar com a sua dor. De levar a dor dela comigo. Eu não tenho medo da morte. Eu vivi por anos felizes mas o meu corpo não aguenta mais. Ela chora na minha cabeceira. O rosto enrugado e belo, o cabelo preso num rolo no alto da cabeça… Eu seguro a sua mão como no passado tanto fiz e convoco todas as minhas forças para lhe sorrir uma última vez. Sinto a sua outra mão acariciar-me o rosto._

_- Amo-te!_

_Foi a ultima palavra que eu pronunciei. Depois fechei os olhos… mas nunca mais os voltei a abrir._

**Sail away**

(Navegar para longe)

**The night is calling my name**

(A noite está a chamar o meu nome)

**You will stay**

(Tu irás ficar)  
** I sail away**

(Eu navegarei para longe)

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **A morte é triste, mas só é infeliz se assim morreres. Sê feliz durante a vida, e a tua morte será em paz. Vive cada dia como se fosse o último. O tempo corre demasiado depressa…

**Sei que muitos de vocês consideram um final triste mas acreditem que não é. A morte é uma parte natural da vida assim como sofrer pelos que partem também. Mas o final só é triste se morreres infeliz. Draco morreu feliz… porque foi assim que viveu. Sigam a moral da história. O tempo é belo, mas passa demasiado depressa.**

**Continuem lendo…**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
